Cursed Life
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: What happens when Yuki catches the attention of Kyo the Vampire. KyoxYuki IT's a YAOI, if you dont like yaoi then dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed Life

thinking

Cursed Life

**Ch.1 The Begging**

Running and dodging to get to his next class Yuki was going to be late and would have to come up with some excuse for the teacher Mrs. Honda. Yuki arrived just before the bell rang, "Mr. Sohma, shall we get here more than a second before class starts next time." Mrs. Honda said in an I know everything tone

How I hate these teachers thinking their better than everyone in the world, I like too show them a piece of my mind one of these days. But of course that's never going to happen because I'm too bloody quiet and 'gentlemen like' to do anything like that.

45 minutes later

"Mr. Sohma you can leave now everyone else has or unless you'd like to stay" Mrs. Honda yet again spoke too him.

"Oh, no I was just thinking about something Mrs. Honda." Yuki spoke calmly to his teacher, but he was getting nervous as she began to move closer, I'll be leaving now. Bye Mrs. Honda. "Yuki yelled as he ran out the door and down the stairs nearly tripping over his own feet to get out of this wretched school. Yuki hurriedly packed his school stuff in his bag and dashed out the doors. When Yuki thought he was in the clear he slowed down and started his way home. As Yuki failed too realize that 2 golden orbs were watching him at a distance as he walked down the street.

Over hours passed and Yuki's mother was still not home, it was about 7:00 and he was getting hungry so he decided too go out and get something to eat. Yuki mindlessly walked down the sidewalk and turned into a fast food place.

**Darling Little Girl**

Hours I've been watching him and he does nothing special. What does master see in him, sure he's so dreamy but he looks ordinary too me.

The girl stepped out of her hiding place and started heading for the fast food restaurant the boy had entered. I came up to the boy and tugged on his shirt sleeve; he turned around looked straight into my eyes and smiled. The boy had asked me my name I made my voice sound shy "my name is Kisa. What's yours?"

"My name is Yuki Sohma"

Of course even his name is dreamy "it's a pleasure to meet you sir"

"Um... you too, but is there anything I can do for you?"

I just nodded and smiled. I took his arm and started pulling him out the door. I could hear his questioning but didn't pay attention; all I could think about is getting him to the designated area so Hiro can take care of him. We reach the designated area, the abandon building where my family and I stay. I turn around to Yuki and told him "it will only be a little while" then suddenly he drops down to the ground by the sudden blow by Hiro. Hiro and I dragged him into the building, too the basement.

**2 slaves**

My god what happened, where am I? I look around; all I see is well actually nothing, its so pitch black in here where ever here is. I remember being pulled by a little girl and then we stopped in a deserted town in front of a deserted building. The girl, Kisa, turned around to face me and said" it will only be a little while" and boom I'm here. Wait I hear something, it sounds like footsteps, it's getting louder. The lights came on and there was the girl, Kisa, and another boy standing in front of me. The boy talks as if I can't hear "so this is the boy, master wants"

"Yes! he is" Kisa replied

"Sort of skinny to me" He said while circling me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but where am I?" I asked

"Oh yes, I'm sorry my name is Hiro and this, I believe you already met, is Kisa. And we are vampire slaves to do our master's bidding"

"Oh…okay, so how does this involve me?" I asked another question

"Master has taken a liking to you and requested you to be here."

"So then why don't I meet him now?"

"Master is not ready yet and neither are you"

"What do you mean I'm not ready?"

"You need the proper clothing and you don't have them on yet" Kisa chirped up.

"And what..." I didn't get to finish talking as the door opened revealing a tall muscular guy dressed in all black.

**The Last Slave**

The only thing that wasn't black on this guy was his skin and the top of his hair. Matter of fact Kisa and Hiro are dressed in all black too. The guy dressed in black spoke in a deep muscular voice "Hello, my name is Hatsuharu, but you may call me Haru and I am the last slave The Master has"

"Hello my name is…"

"Yuki, I know, master has told us all about you."

"I don't know if I should be scared about that or not"

"Don't worry; Master is really nice except if you get him mad," Kisa replied to his question. Hiro got up and left the room, "Where is he going?" I asked

"He's getting your outfit for you to wear in the presence of master." Haru answered

"What kind of outfit is it?"

"Don't worry, it'll look perfect on you" Kisa said. Hiro came back through the door with what looked like just

straps of leather, "No way in hell am I going to wear that" I yelled.

"Yes you are, if you value on getting out unscathed."I looked into Haru's eyes and found that there was no way getting out of this so I took the outfit and put it on the floor. I started undressing taking one cloth off at a time; "You're going to have to take off your underwear too" Hiro spoke up. I groaned inward I proceeded to take my undergarment off turning away from the little girl Kisa, not after a while I had the whole thing on. It had only 2 black straps going diagonally across my chest same with my back, on my lower half was black shorts but a slit right above my shaft. "You're ready"Haru said "Now it's time to meet master,"

"Do I really have too" I asked just in case there might be a small chance to get out

"Yes you do" Hiro said hotly. I slowly trudge out of the door with Haru in front and Kisa and Hiro in the back, it wasn't that long until we reached a highly new decorated door.

**The Meeting**

Haru went inside signaling for me too wait here, Haru comes back out and now all of us go in. I was expecting a room like the room we were in previously but it was nothing like that, this room was furnished all away around. Dark red was the basic color; there was a canopy bed with curtains around it hiding the person in it somewhat. The only lighting was tons of lit candles lining the room, and a closet. "Master he's here,"

"Good" said a dark voice behind the bed curtain. "You may leave; you did a good job my pets,"

"Thank you master" they said in monotone. The vampire pets left me all alone feeling a nervous twitch in my side, I took a chance and looked up at the bed but there was no one in there. "Looking for me?" I jumped at the sudden closeness of this person. "Now there isn't any reason why you need to fear me" he laughed richly, I couldn't understand it, and I couldn't even look up and meet his eyes I was trembling inside. "My name is Kyo, but you will address me as master, understood?"

"Yes master" I nodded still not being able to look at him.

"That's good, you learn quickly" he reached his hand and started stroking my cheek, I shuddered yet, instead of getting mad like I thought he would, he laughed. "Yes this will take some time to get used too I know" his hand making a light grip on my chin he lifted my head up so my scared eyes met his powerful red gazing eyes. I was lost in them I couldn't tear away; he was looking at me like an animal, hunger in his eyes ere evident. His hand left my chin and traveled down to my neck then tracing the straps all the way down to the slit above my shaft. He whispered in my ear "my you look splendid" he licked his lips; he walked over to the bed and motioned me to stand in front of him. I walked, with hesitant moves, over to the where he's standing and as I stood before him my eyes rested on an object on the bed, it was a dildo. My eyes widen and he laughed at his, before I knew it I was down on the bed with my master on top of me pinning me my arms down with his.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry that's all for now. Lemon in the next one…………..maybe


	2. Chapter 2 small lemon

I'm so sorry this is late; I've been so busy with school that I just forgot about it.

'= is now thinking

Chapter two

I was terrified; the power difference between my master and me was very evident. I could feel his power pouring out of his body, that I knew I couldn't fight back even of I wanted too. When my master determined that I wasn't going to fight back, he let go of my hands and started roaming down my body. One of my master's hands began going lower down my body until it reached the tip of my cock. He began massaging my cock through the leather shorts; I was beginning to feel very aroused. "Ahhh………… oh………. god" I let out a moan. I looked into his face seeing if he was mad with my little outburst but he had on a smile. He slowly slipped all the straps undone from my body, slowly moving his hands to push the leather shorts down. His hand immediately went to my cock and began to stroke it. The only thing I could concentrate on was the feeling of my master's hand slowly pumping my cock, while his other hand was slowly pinching my nipple. "mmm…… master that feels good"

"I'm glad, now lets try something else. " He put three of his fingers up to my mouth, figuring that he wanted to put them in I opened my mouth. He slid his fingers in and said "make my fingers really wet." I quickly began moving my tongue across his fingers, lathering them with my spit. "Okay that's enough" he slid his fingers out of my mouth and brought the dildo up to my mouth, "now make this really wet, okay." I nodded my head and took the dildo in my hands and started sucking on it, while I was doing that my master had spread my legs farther apart. He slowly slid one of his fingers into my anus, I tensed at the small amount of pain but it quickly turned into a moan when my master's finger began moving in and out. I turned my attention back to lathering the dildo up, master entered a second finger in me and again I winced at the pain. Master slowly began moving in and out of me while making scissor motions with his fingers, trying to stretch me out. When I started pushing back on his fingers master pushed in the third finger, master began pumping his fingers out in a slow motion so I could get used to the third intrusion.

"Ahhh…more please" I thrusted my hips down against his fingers

"Well you look more than ready" My master grabbed the soaking dildo out my fingers and brought it up to my anus, "relax." I relaxed as much as I could; master started pushing the dildo inside me "OW" I hissed.

"Don't worry just a little bit more, it's almost in," when it was all the way in master didn't move, waiting for me to adjust. After a few minutes the pain was disappearing and pleasure was taking over. My hips involuntary bucked, trying to get more sensation. Master begins to thrust the dildo in and out

"AHHHH OH GOD…mm….more please" I yelled as he hit my special spot. He kept hitting that spot over and over; it was making me see stars it felt so good. Master had grabbed my cock and began to pump, my cock immediately hardened up all the way. Pre cum started leaking out of the tip, I was in pure bliss "Ma…..Master….I'm cum…..I'm cumming!" I came all over my stomach and my master's hand, I was so exhausted. Master took the dildo out of me and laid next to me, he turned me on my side so my face was facing his chest. Master then put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, he just held me while I try to catch my breath. A few minutes passed before my master spoke again,

"I've been watching you for quite some time now, you don't know how long I've wanted to enter you but of course I still cant, I have to wait for the ceremony before actually entering you myself." I looked into his eyes wanting to ask something but I dare not to. "What is it my pet? You can ask me a question this one time"

"I…..I ……I was wondering………if master does this with all his slaves?" I asked

"No of course not, you're special" master whispered in my ear. I nodded, silently overjoyed that I was special.

_The next morning_

I opened my eyes but only to meet with darkness '_why's it so dark in here? I'm pretty sure that it's morning now……………..hmmm oh the candles aren't lit, but that doesn't explain why it's so dark in here. Okay my eyes are adjusting…hmm let's see…..that's weird there's no windows in here. _' I lay back down not sure what to do, master wasn't in the room and I don't know the rules of what I can and can't do. '_Why am I going with this so calmly? I should be scared out of my mind…………it's just that it feels so good to be wanted by someone. I feel as though I finally belong somewhere_.' "I don't know what to do?"

"Rest for a couple of days, I don't want my special pet to tire himself before the ceremony" master's voice rang through the room

I jumped a little at the sudden voice in the room; I quickly sat up and looked around the room to where master's voice came from. I spotted him near the door then the next thing I knew he was right beside me on the bed.

"Now my darling lay back down and rest more" master's hands softly pushed me back down on the bed. I looked up at him suddenly feeling sleepy

"Master can I ask you a quick question" I whispered

"Of course you can my pet" he told me while his hand was softly stroking my hair.

"When is the ceremony?" I asked softly

"Tomorrow night, love" he answered

"Oh okay" unable to keep my eyes open I closed them and started to drift off to sleep "Goodnight master"

"Goodnight my darling."

_Night time _

I was woken up from someone gently shaking me "it's time to wake up" the voice said softly in my ear. I looked up at who woke me; it was my master staring back at me.

"Good evening master" I smiled up at him

"Good evening my love I just came to let you know that Kisa will be in here shortly to help with your bath." _To help with my bath, I wonder what I need help with._

"Oh okay" I answered

"May I ask you a question my sweet?"

"Of….of course you can master"

"I was wondering why you aren't fighting back, don't get me wrong I'm really happy that you aren't but I was just wondering why." He moved to sit on the bed with me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist pulling my back to his chest.

"Because you make me feel like I belong somewhere, that I'm important" I replied quietly.

"So you long to be important, needed by others" he whispered into my ear, I nodded my head yes. "Well you don't have to worry here, I will always need you"

I smiled "thank you master."

"I must be off now, I'll see you later" he got off the bed and started walking to the door

"Bye master" I wave gently, he turned around and gave me a smile

"Bye my love" and he walked out the door. A few minutes later Kisa came in

"Lets get you cleaned and ready for bed" she skipped happily to me

"Okay" I said, she grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of what I think is the bathroom. I gazed in amazement at what is saw, the bath was an onsen bath, _how is this possible? I wonder where we are to have something like this, especially inside a building. Oh well it doesn't help to questions things._

"Are you going to get in or just stare?" Kisa asked me, I looked at her

"OH…oh sorry" I moved to the edged and slowly slipped in. The water was very hot against my skin

"Here's a washcloth"

"Oh thanks" I accepted the washcloth from her hands

_Afterwards (back in the room)_

The night gown I was given was a short purple lacy see-thru girls' night gown, it came down only enough to cover my cock. Then I was handed a pair of purple see-thru panties. Master came through the door right as I just finished putting on the panties.

"You look wonderful my sweet" master came up to me and placed a kiss on my lips, "thank you Kisa this will be all." I saw Kisa bow and leave the room. Master walked to the bed and took his clothes off, the only thing he left on was his boxers. He crawled into bed and beckoned me over to him. "Come my sweet, I want to hold you." I walk to the bed and crawl into his awaiting arms; he laid his down on the bed and just held me to him. "I know you just woke up but you need all the rest you can get"

"But master I'm not even tired, what do I do?" he chuckled

"Its okay sweetie, we're just going to lay here quietly and wait till you fall asleep"

"Okay master"

_30 minutes_

"Master I'm getting sleepy" I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer

"Its okay love, go to sleep, next time you wake up it'll be time for the ceremony"

"Okay goodnight master"

"Goodnight my love" he whispered into my ear. I feel asleep instantly after that.

Again sorry this is so late. Next part is the ceremony, now all I have to do is think what should happen .


	3. Chapter 3 The End

Chapter 3

"Wake up Yuki" I hear a voice calling my name

"Okay" I quietly replied, I open my eyes to find Kisa staring at me with a cute smile plastered on her face. I sit up in the bed looking at her on what I should do next,

"Come on you need to put this on" she handed me a black silk robe "go ahead and just slip it over your nightgown."

"Okay" I get up and stand next to the bed, reaching out for the black robe. I pulled the black robe over me and tied the sash. _It comes just above my mid thigh, definitely a woman's robe, but it shouldn't really surprise me I am wearing a lady's nightgown after all. _

"Okay now come with me" Kisa grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door

"Can I ask something?" I asked the little girl

"Sure" she shrugged

"Where are we going? Are we going to the ceremony?"

"Yep" she happily replied, we stopped in front of huge metal doors. "OKAY! Let's go in" she cheered

"Are you happy about this?" I asked, seeing her enthusiasm

"You betcha, it's been a while since we had someone new join us. Plus master has been so much happier since you arrived."

"oh" I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Okay now go in, don't keep master waiting" she pushed me towards the door, the door opened on its own as far as I could tell. I walk into the room; I was only a few feet in the room when the door slammed shut. I looked around the room, there had to be over one hundred candles that were lit. They gave off a lot of light, you could see everything. They were placed all over the room, except for the middle of the room. There wasn't much else in the room, except for loveseat couch in the middle.

"Please my love, have a seat" a soft voice whispered into my ear, I jumped a little for being slightly startled. "I'm sorry my love it was not my intention to startle you"

"It's okay master" I quietly whisper, he grabbed hold of my hand and guided me towards the center of the room

"Please my sweet, sit down for me" I sit down on one side of the loveseat couch and looked up at my master to see what next. He smiled at me and sat down on the other side of the couch. Granted this couch wasn't that big our knees were touching each other. "My sweet do you want to spend the rest of eternity with me?"

"Eternity?" I asked, not really understanding what he meant

"Yes eternity, never to grow old and never die"

"a….and I'll be with you, always with you, never alone?" I asked, my one fear is being left alone.

"Of course you will never be alone; you will remain by my side forever"

"Then of course master, I would love to stay by your side" he gave me a bright smile

"then come over here my love" he outstretched his arms" I crawl towards him, he wraps his arms around me and maneuvered me so I was sitting in his lap. "This is going to hurt my love but I will be by our side to help you, okay" I nodded

"Okay" he bent his head so his mouth was on my neck.

"Relax my sweet" after he said that he bit down onto my neck, I whimpered at the sudden pain. I felt myself being lowered onto my back with master still latched onto my neck, when I hit the cushions I was starting to feel woozy. The sudden realization hit me, he was drinking my blood but the funny thing was, I wasn't scared. I trusted my master, I suddenly couldn't keep my eyes open, it was hard to remain conscious, and everything was blurry.

"My love, drink this" I couldn't really tell what it was but it looked like his wrist, he brought it to my mouth. I could taste a metallic taste and it tasted good, I sucked on his wrist feeding my hunger. The hunger that I just realized I had, "Okay love that's enough" I regrettably pull back; I didn't want to let go. He held me against his chest; I immediately forgot about my hunger, I felt so content. Then out of nowhere my whole body was in pain, it was so bad that I couldn't keep my screams from coming out. I looked up at master to see what was going on, "try to relax sweetheart, your body is dying" he whispered into my ear, he continued to whisper soothing words to me until the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, I didn't even realize that I had closed them; it was like I was seeing everything in a whole new light. Everything was different, there was much more detail the candles looked more vibrant. I turned to look back at my master; he looked even more stunning than before. He smiled at me and he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Here let me clean you up a bit" he grabbed a wet towel that was placed on the side of the couch. He brought up to my neck and wiped at it

"Master can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my sweet"

"What happened?"

"I made you into one of us, like me and the others…………….You are now a vampire."

"Does that mean I drink blood now?" my stomach growling at the thought of blood

"Yes my love, you are now immortal, you will live forever"

"With you right?" I asked in a quiet voice with hopefulness

"Yes"

"Okay" I whispered relieved, what_ is wrong with me, I should be freaking out right now. I'm a vampire now, a VAMPIRE. I have to kill people just to so I can live. Why am I so calm over this……………….it must because I know I'll be with master, actually I know that must be it_

"My love let's get you fed, I know you must be hungry" I nodded; he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room. I rested my head in the crook of his neck wondering where we were going.

_Outside_

Master stepped out into the dark of the night still carrying me. No one was out here except us and people that were doing something, things I don't want to know. We walked for a few minutes, I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going, and I was taking everything in with my new eyes. I could see perfectly, even though it was pitch black outside.

"Sweetie you can't feed if you stay in my arms" I looked up at master finally realizing he was talking to me. I wasn't even aware that we had stopped, I look around me, and we were at a park. A couple a feet away from us was a couple on a bench making out. I looked up at master, I didn't know what to do I guess my confusion was clearly painted on my face because master said to me "It's okay sweetheart I'm right here to guide you." He set me down on my feet; I slowly creep towards the couple my eyes fixed on the pulse in their necks. I stop in front of the couple, I didn't think I could take them both but master fixed that problem. Master grabbed the guy and pulled him away from his girlfriend. Shocked the girl didn't even struggle when I bit down into her neck, my teeth slowly sinking in, her blood gushing into my mouth. It tasted so sweet, it was intoxicating. I could her heartbeat get fainter and fainter while I drank her blood.

"Baby that's enough, don't drink the last drop of blood" he pulls me back into his arms and picks me up bridal style.

"Why?" I ask

"Because if we drink something that's dead than we could also die, the last drop is basically like they're already dead."

"Oh"

"Now let's go home" he walks in the direction I guess we came from, but I got lost in the way my eyes were seeing things again.

_Inside (bedroom)_

Master laid me gently down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He got situated in between my legs.

"My sweet I want to make love to you" master whispered into my ear

"Master I want you to make love to me too" I spread my legs more. The black robe riding up my thigh more, you could see some of my purple see thru panties. He kissed me passionately slipping his tongue, obviously dominating my tongue. His hands started roaming down my sides, feeling my chest as his hands roamed down. He pulled the string on the robe undone so the front fell open. He slipped the robe off of my body, revealing my purple see thru night gown. He left my lips and started leaving trails of kisses down my chin to my neck. Where he lovingly put kisses on, he started going lower. Kissing my shoulder blades, going down both of my arms, his hands reached the hem of my night gown and pulled it up. I put my arms up over my head so master could slip the night gown off me. He thru the nightgown over his shoulder and continued with his barrage of kisses down my body. I close my eyes as I let the feeling of pleasure wash thru me. I feel his hand leave the bed; I hear a bottle being unscrewed. I didn't have to open my eyes to know what it was, it was lubricant.

"Are you ready baby?" he whispered into my ear, I looked down into his eyes. I didn't have enough strength to speak, so I just nodded. I could feel his finger slowly entering my anus; I moaned at the intrusion, feeling really turned on. He quickly added another finger, the second finger hurt a little bit especially when he started scissoring me. When I got used to that he added the third finger. After a little while he took his fingers out, I whimpered at the loss in my anus. I didn't have to wait long though, I felt something big at my entrance.

"Baby it's time, relax" master kissed me passionately. While his tongue was dominating my tongue he pressed his cock into my anus all the way. I gasped at the sudden pain, I was grateful for master for waiting to move. A few minutes pass and I began to rock back and forth, wanting to feel masters cock move inside me. He took this as a sign to start moving in and out.

"mmm….oh…….master……it feels so good" I panted, master started picking up the pace once I said that

"It feels so good to be inside you sweetheart" he replied while continuing to hammering into me.

"Oh…mmmmmm….ahhh" nothing but sounds were leaving me now, I feel my climax "master…I….i'm cumming" I yelled as I spurted onto my chest. Master cummed in me a little bit after me. He lay on his side and brought my back to him, his cock still inside me.

"Baby that was amazing" he kissed the top of my head; he wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell into a deep peaceful dream.

_Morning_

"Wake up beautiful" I hear master whisper into my ear.

"Morning master" I said. I opened my eyes to look at the person I love; he was smiling down at me

"C'mon baby we should get ready now"

"Okay" I lift my arms and secure them around his neck; he laughs at my attempt for him to carry me. It worked though; he picked me up bridal style, I slipped my arms around his neck and laid my head in the crook of his neck. He carried me to the bathroom. He placed me in the soothing hot water before joining in himself. He took a washcloth and began to wash my body, being ever so gentle. He looks at me and on quick impulse I leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss, it turned into a very passionate kiss in no time. The kiss could've gone on for hours since neither of us needed to breath, which I soon learned. Master though broke off the kiss, he came closer to me. He sat down next to me and brought me into his arms, making me sit in his lap. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and just laid there

"Baby I'm glad I was able to get you, I'm excited about spending the rest of my life with you" he told me

"Me too master" I replied, I moved my head little to the side and gave him a quick kiss on the neck. "Master I have a question"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"What do you do every day?" I ask him, he chuckles

I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay……….I love you master"

"I love you too my love" he replied in a very gentle voice, he kissed the top of my head.

THE END

I'm so sorry, that I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. What did you think of it? I hoped you liked it!


End file.
